Anything For You ONESHOT
by emmerr
Summary: Troy tries to get the prettiest girl in the school with some chocolates on her birthday. ONESHOT


"I love you, Troy." Sharpay says as I turn my head on the pillow to face her. I feel a warm glow spread right across my face. She smiles into my eyes.

"You don't have to prove anything to me." I smiled back.

-*-

It all started yesterday, when I found out Sharpay was going to be seventeen. Sharpay is the prettiest girl in our year. She's nice too; she doesn't do that bitchy thing girls do when they look at you and laugh, and you know they are being mean towards you.

She's in the same class as me in science, so we've been getting to know a bit more about each other, cause we were paired together. I'm alright when it's just us two, talking about anything. If other people join in, I get tongue-tied. The trouble is, Zeke is in our class too. He's a year older than us, but he got held back in science. Dumbass. He's always the fool and showing off to everyone. I suppose that's cause he has a license and works out; every Saturday morning without fail.

Science was our first subject and Zeke was fooling around, making stupid jokes, as usual. Gabriella, she's like Zeke's bitch, she cracks up at everything he says. Shar and I were trying to get on with our project. Well, she was. I was just staring into her big brown eyes, and when you got really close to her, you could smell her hair, just like a bunch of flowers. She looked up at me, then my heart skipped a beat.

"Troy?" she said, as she touched my hand. I blushed. I do that all the time.

"Ooh, what's the matter with our little Troy here then?" Zeke grinned at me, and Gabriella stood behind him, laughing her head off.

"Leave it out, Zeke." Shar said.

Luckily, the teacher came over, so Gabriella stopped her overactive laugh, and Zeke shut up and sat down, but that didn't last long. 5 minutes later, they were both back, and Gabriella was talking about the new film at the cinema.

"Some of us are going tomorrow," she said flapping her eyelashes at Zeke. "Wanna come?"

"Can't. I going out with Sharpay." He said, slinging his arm around her.

She swiped it off, and shot a look at him. "First I've heard of it."

"It's your birthday treat. I'll even pick you up in my car."

"Your brother's car." Gabriella poked in.

Zeke turned his back on her. "So what you say?"

_Say no. Say get lost. Just reject him. _

"I'll think about it."

"Nice." Zeke walked off and slid back to his seat.

Of course she's going to go. All the girls fancy Zeke. What chance do I have against him? I'm skinny and clumsy, and I can't stop blushing. I have no chance.

-*-

My Gran always told me that I would stop blushing one of these days. I popped into see her on my way home after school. She's made then sticky buns with the icing on top. I always felt better after a few.

"Now, you can tell me what's wrong now, love." She said.

"Nothing."

"You can't pull the wool over your Gran's eyes. Girl problems?"

Ugh. How did she know? She's like physic this woman.

"There's this girl, in my year." I started.

"Oh, and she is?"

"Her name is Sharpay."

"That's an unusual name," she chuckled to herself. "What's she like?"

"She has these big brown eyes." I took another bun. "It's her birthday tomorrow too."

"Hmm, she sounds nice," Gran said. "Why don't you get her a present? A nice bunch of flowers maybe?"

"I don't know whether she'd like that."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." She said to me.

-*-

Later on, I thought about what Gran said. Why shouldn't I get her a present? I could go round first thing and wish her happy birthday. Why not? Nothing ventured, nothing gained, eh?

I got up early the next day, and cycled to the garage.

"You're out of luck, mate. Flowers aren't in yet." The man said. "Want my advice? Get chocolates, women LOVE them!"

I got out of there quick with a nice box of chocolates, and cycled to her house in quick speed. I parked my bike outside Sharpay's house, under the tree. I was going up the path when I saw her. She was in her room, I suppose. The desk was by the window. Then I had an idea. I saw an advert where a bloke climbs to girl's window and gave her chocolates.

The tree outside her house was quite big. When I stood on my bike seat, the first branch was easy. There was a rose growing around the tree, hooking me onto it with it's thorns, but I didn't care. I pulled myself to the next branch, and then the next until I as level with the window. She was too into the project, she didn't look up. I pulled my bag around to get out the chocolates. I held on to the branch above. The rose was going everywhere, but I elbowed it out the way. I couldn't quite reach the window ledge. I leaned a little further and pushed the box onto the sill.

Then my worse nightmare happened. One of my feet got caught under a prickly stem. I pulled, I swayed, I lost my balance. I grabbed the chocolates instead of the windowsill.

I remember Sharpay yelling and the thorns tearing my face. The box of chocolates showered around me. I tasted a coffee one, and then everything went dark.

-*-

I woken slowly, smelling flowers. I noticed Sharpay leaned close to me. I looked into her brown eyes, once again.

"I love you, Troy." Sharpay says as I turn my head on the pillow to face her. I feel a warm glow spread right across my face. She smiles into my eyes.

"You don't have to prove anything to me." I smiled back.

Our lips meet softly, and the whole of the ward erupted to a cheer and wolf whistles. I'm not bothered. My face is covered in bruises and cuts; there's a bandage round my head and my left leg is in a cast.

But I don't care.

Because Sharpay Evans loves me.

**this isn't a good story, but it's been sitting around unfinished, so i finished it :) **


End file.
